Blood Lust
by Dragonhunter128
Summary: Kanaya is having a rough day. How can Rose be of help. Warning: yuri. Don't like it don't read. Open to any suggestions


Rose sat at a coffee table, reading a light novel. Humming along with interest, she barely noticed a very dim looking Kanaya stumble into the room, panting heavily. Rose rushed over to Kanaya and searched frantically for a place for Kanaya to sit down. Kanaya put her hand against Rose's face and tried to shoosh her but failed in making a sound. Rose stood there now, looking at the pain in the eyes of her troll friend. She finally asked her:

"Kanaya, what is wrong? You look terrible."

Kanaya looked at the concerned human, determined to tell her all about the events of the previous hours, but could only manage to say:

"I Need It."

Suddenly, Kanaya grabbed Rose's wrist and dragged her through the halls of the meteor, stopping at the entrance to Rose's room. Kanaya opened the door to the darkened room and motioned for Rose to go in. As she stepped inside her own room she wondered what Kanaya could possibly want to do in her room.

*Click*

Rose heard the door lock and saw the room darken as the hallway light was shut away. The only source of light in the room now were a pair of glowing knitting needles in the corner, the small lamp next to Rose's bed and the faint luminescence of Kanaya's skin. After her eyes adjusted, Rose saw Kanaya in the midst of undressing herself, her hair falling to her sides as she pulled off her skirt. Rose asked:

"Kanaya, what exactly are we doing in here? "

Rose did not receive an answer to her question but a firm command from Kanaya's mouth.

"Strip," She said." For Our Activities For The Next Few Minutes May Be Messy."

Rose began to strip hesitantly, not wanting to upset the troll who seemed to be in so much pain. It almost seemed to Rose as if she could not resist the commands of the green-blooded troll in front of her. Fully naked now, Kanaya sauntered over to where Rose was undressing, her eyes like an animal after her prey. Rose was sitting on the bed pulling of her sock when Kanaya pushed her over on her back. Kanaya pressed her body up against Rose's and began to spread Rose's legs in order to gain more stable placement over her. A light pink blush began to sneak up upon Rose's face as she felt Kanaya's soft breast press ever so much closer to her own body with every passing second. Eventually Kanaya was so close to Rose that her face hung an inch above Rose's. She lowered her face to kiss Rose, their lipstick mixing into a drippy, black and green mess. Kanaya then began to trail kisses down her neck until resting there for a moment while she grabbed Rose's thighs. Rose had caught on to what Kanaya wanted then. She closed her eyes and spoke:

"Take what you want from me Kanaya. But be gentle please, I'm a virg—"

Rose's voice was stopped abruptly by a hard appendage from Kanaya's body, buried deep within Rose's body. A drop of blood rolled down Rose's skin as Kanaya did her dirty work. The pain that Rose had felt at first had been washed away by a new feeling of ecstasy. Moments passed by as Rose was shouting out unintelligible sounds of praise towards Kanaya. Kanaya on the other hand had also lost her composure and began to moan loudly as her skin continued to brighten.

Kanaya lifted her head and instantly Rose's warm feeling was gone.

"Thank You For Such Great Sustenance Rose, I look forward to doing this again. However, Next Time I Would Suggest That We Cover The Bed. You Will Need To Replace Your Sheets Now, As They Are Somewhat Covered On Blood. Let Me Help You Get Dressed."

"What do mean blood?" Rose inquired.

"Look Down, My Rose; The Evidence Is In The Sheets."

Rose looked down upon her bed. She found neither the expected, green, genetic material upon her bed nor her own clear genetic material, but a smallish puddle of blood, near her neck. Rose gasped. How had her mind been fooled into believing she was having sex?

"How did you do that? I thought we were having sex!" Rose sputtered.

"Sex? No Rose, I Merely Came To Feast Upon Your Blood. I Understand Your Confusion However." Kanaya stated. "We Rainbow Drinkers Found That It Was Very Hard To Find A Host For Our Eating Habits With The Pain We Cause From Our Fangs. Over Time We Built Up A Natural Erotic Aura That Allowed Us To Stimulate Pleasure In Our Host While Feeding. It Also Helps To Slightly Arouse The Host Before Feeding. The Feeling Left Immediately After I Removed My Fangs."

Rose looked at Kanaya with censure. Rose had always fantasized about having sexual contact with Kanaya. But now, at the peak of her own horniness, Kanaya revealed that she was not there for sex.

"You owe me" Rose said, a plan forming in her mind.

"I Have Nothing To Give You At The Moment. Shall I Make You A Dress?" Kanaya said, clearly apologetic for leaving Rose all high and dry.

"No, I don't want a dress. I want equivalent exchange. You ate me so now I get to eat you."

"What Do You—"

Rose launched herself into Kanaya. Pinning her down upon the bed, Rose began to lean against Kanaya. Kanaya tried to speak but her lips were silenced by a finger then a set of lips. Rose pressed her tongue against Kanaya's lips, begging for entrance. Kanaya obliged, letting Rose's tongue slip past her lips and into her own mouth. She began to whimper when Rose pulled away and began to trail kisses down her neck. Oh how she knew how horny Rose felt. She herself was dying from the simple teasing Rose had initiated. Her face was turning green with blush. Rose took that as a symbol to continue. Rose began sucking upon Kanaya's neck, leaving a large dark hickey. Rose slid herself farther down Kanaya's body until her face rested between her breasts. They were not very large but were very soft and a perfect place to attack Kanaya's senses from. Rose put her hand upon Kanaya's left breast and massaged it, tweaking the bud every so often to hear Kanaya's breath hitch. The blond began to slid herself even farther down Kanaya's soft skin until she was face to face with a large, pulsing bulge and a leaking nook. Taking the bulge into her mouth she used her other hand to slowly finger to dripping genital. Kanaya was squirming about and releasing loud, high pitched squeaks. Rose started to suck deeply upon the slimy bulge, enjoying the taste. Kanaya's mind was mush. Rose pulled her mouth from Kanaya's bulge with a loud pop as she removed her fingers from Kanaya's nook as well as taking her have from Kanaya's breast. Kanaya was panting, begging for Rose to service her more. Rose pulled herself up Kanaya's body, close to her face and said:

"This is how I felt; all turned on yet not being helped with it at all. This is your punishment for that. Don't do it again." Rose said with a bit of coldness in her voice.

Rose got up and walked across the room, bending over to pick up her clothes. Seeing this Kanaya began to cry. She begged Rose not to leave as she apologized deeply for what she had done.

"I Promise, The Next Time I Take Your Blood I'll Finish You Afterwards, Just Please Come Back. I'm So Sorry Rose, Don't Leave Me Like This." Kanaya blubbered.

Rose began to smirk. She had never thought that the girl that she fantasized about was actually crying for her. She had really intended to just leave Kanaya while she was still hot, just to prove a point. She walked back to the bed and looked at Kanaya, who was still downhearted that Rose would leave her. She put her hand under Kanaya's chin, lifting it up so that Kanaya would look her in the eyes.

"In my own revised judgment of your behavior I have decided that both of us need each other right now and that I would be extremely cruel not only to you, but to myself, if I were to leave you here. Rose said, watching the immense joy fill Kanaya's eyes. "But for now you do what I say, when I say it, got it?"

Kanaya nodded, not wanting to upset the blonde a second time. Wiping her tears, Kanaya looked at Rose, waiting for instruction. Rose said it but once, however that was all Kanaya needed.

"Make me come first, then you can have your way with me."


End file.
